Dano Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Submission Reel ???: "Hello. I am Jenny." ???: "I am Jonathan, Jenny's husband." Jenny: "And we are the Dano family. We have some adopted kids. we have Aini and Ali from Malaysia who is 18, Toshio from Japan who is 14, Mei from China who is 12, Hugo from Mexico who is 9, Jeanne from France who is 8, Joan from Spain who is 7, Mi-Yung from South Korea who is 6, Hans from Germany who is 5, Aen-Min from North Korea who is 4, Mario from Italy who is 3, Kim from Vietnam who is 2 1/2 and Akma from Malaysia who is 9 weeks, Aini's daughter and Ali's niece." Jonathan: "Mei can't understand English." Dano Family Home Linda: "I'm Linda, the kids grandmother and my mother Danielle is their great grandmother." see a lovely 2-story house with a 3-car garage Jo: "There's 3 cars?" Linda: "The Black and Red Nissan car belongs to my oldest grandson, Ali who is 18 and is from Malaysia." Ali: "GO DROWN, YA (bleep)!" Malaysian girl comes downstairs with a 9-week old baby in her arms Aini: "Hi, I'm Aini, Ali's twin sister." Mi-Yung: "Hi there!" Toshio: "Hello." Linda: "Toshio, aged 14 and from Japan is on the brink of copying Ali's behavior." Aini: "My brother is also terminally-ill, suffering from a rare, incurable condition called Lymphangiomatosis, and only is sent home if he gets an attack during class." and an girl around Ali and Aini's age are in a car Ali: "COME ON!" ???: "Come on!" Aini: "Coming Allison and Ali!" comes into the car while holding Akma Aini: "Be careful, Ali and Allison." Ali: "Hmph, fine." Jenny: "That was Allison, Aini's friend and Ali's girlfriend, Danielle doesn't approve of her due to her criminal record, Ali met her in a 17-and-over party." Ali, Aini, and Allison in the car Observation Begins Jo: "When I observed, I saw the twins reading the Qu'ran." Jo: "Hi, Aini and Ali, what are you reading?" Aini: "The Qu'ran." Ali: "We are Muslims." Dinnertime Parent Meeting Teaching Begins Family Routine House Rules Calling Nicole Birou-Jennings Discipline Divine Naughty Circle Jo: "It wasn't long until Aen-Min locked Ali in a closet before supper then Aini got him out after supper during the night." Ali: "AEN-MIN I'M GONNA KILL YOU----!" hears a low rumbling sound Ali: "Ah (Bleep)!" During Supper, before bedtime makes baby noise meaning she wants her uncle Aini: "What's that? Oh you want uncle Ali?" goes up to Jo Aini: "Where is Ali? Akma wants him" tries to say "Uncle" Jo: "I will help you find him." bangs the closet door Ali: "Sister! I'm in here!" Aini: "Huh?" opens the closet with a key Ali: "Sister!" Aini: "Brother!" steps out of the closet with his hands on his abdomen Aini: "Who locked you in the closet?" Ali: "Umm Aen-Min." goes up to Aen-Min and puts her on the Naughty Circle Aini: "You are on here for locking my twin brother in a closet to starve. Stay there for 4 minutes." leaves Aen-Min on the Naughty Circle Aini: "Now Ali do you want something to eat?" Ali: "Yeah..." Aini:" Take a shower you smell like coal," Ali: "Okay...." goes upstairs to take a shower Naughty Swivel Jo: "It wasn't long until Ali flipped Linda the bird. It's just disgusting!" flips Linda off Jo: "That 18-year old adoptive grandson of yours just flipped the bird at you Linda, put him on the Naughty Swivel for 18 minutes until you can tell him to get up." grabs Ali by his shoulders and puts him on the Naughty Swivel Linda: "You are on here for giving me the middle finger, stay there for 18 minutes." accidently puts her hand his private area causing him to freak out Ali: "THAT'S IS SO GROSS!!!!!!" slaps Linda across the face Linda: "36 MINUTES!" leaves Ali on the Naughty Swivel Ali: "(Bleep) YOU!" Jo: "Just ignore that. I know he is testing you," Naughty Pit Jo: "When Ali wanted to watch The Ring, Mario wanted to watch Go Diego Go. After he said no, Mario kicked up a tantrum." is watching The Ring with Allison Mario: "Hey Ali can I watch Go Diego Go please?" Ali: "Sorry, I am watching The Ring." Allison: "Sorry but it is tough luck." Mario: "I WANNA WATCH GO DIEGO GO!!!!!!" slaps Ali across the face and punches him walks in Aini: "Mario, this is your warning. Annoy Ali again and you are going to the Naughty Pit. Understand?" punches Aini on the nose giving her a nosebleed Aini: "Right! Naughty Pit!" Aini: "Mario. I put you here because you annoyed Ali and gave me a nosebleed. Stay there for 3 minutes. Your Diego plush is in Toy Jail." 3 minutes later... Mario: "Sorry, Aini." Aini: "Give me a hug." hugs Aini Jo's conversation with Ali Ali: "(bleep) YOU!" Jo: "I do not like your language Ali!" Ali: "(Bleep), (bleep), (Long Bleep)!" Jo: "Ali----" Joan: "IF AKMA DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH HER UNCLE ALI THAT'S FINE!" Ali: "Excuse me Jo.." Jo: "Huh?" Ali: (screams in Joan's face) "SHUT UP YOU WHINY (bleep)Y BRAT AND LISTEN SHE IS MY NIECE AND I LOVE HER AND I AM ALLOWED TO BE WITH HER!!" covers Ali's mouth Danielle: "No bad words young man!" Ali: "Sorry Danielle...." Danielle: "I am usually the one who stops Ali and Joan from fighting." Onward Tickle Attack Jo: "It wasn't long until Aen-Min was tickling Ali while he was trying to watch TV." [Ali is watching Nightmare On Elm Street on TV] is tickling Ali Ali: "Ahhhh! stop it, OH (bleep)! I'M GONNA PEE!!" bursts into laughter Aini: "My twin is ticklish." Mi-Yung: "He hates being tickled." Ali: (between laughs) "Stop it! Aen-Min! That tickles!" Danielle: "This happens about 3 times a day." Ali: "You're killing me!" Aen-Min: "저 도라에게 탐색기를 볼수있게 해줘 그럼 내가 당신을 간지럽 중단됩니다" (Translation: Let me watch Dora The Explorer then I will stop tickling you) Aini: "Aen-Min, tickle Ali once more, you are going to the Naughty Circle." ignores Aini's warning and continues to tickle Ali Ali: "SIS! HELP!" Aini: "OK, you didn't listen, so you are going to the Naughty Circle." puts a hand on his chest and breathes gently puts Aen-Min on the Naughty Circle Aini: "Stay there for 4 minutes." minutes later Aini: "Aen-Min, I put you on here because you were tickling Ali, not only that is bad, it's also dangerous. If he stopped breathing, he would die. I would like an apology." Teenage Trouble Jo: "It wasn't long until Ali was watching Saw: IV and Jonathan told him to finish his homework." Jonathan: "Ali, do your homework, please. You have a huge science test tomorrow. If you don't, then you will fail school." Ali: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP JONATHAN! I AM WATCHING SAW: IV!" Jo: "Tell that disrespectful boy of yours to do his homework or he is going on the Naughty Swivel." Jonathan: "Ali Omar Dano, this is a warning. If you ." Dinnertime Jo: "It seemed that Ali doesn't eat with his family, and I found out he was starving himself because I found out he was called 'Fat.' back at Riverside, but he is extremely thin for an 18-year old boy." Ali: "I'm not hungry." faces the other way Danielle: "I forgot to mention, Ali doesn't like to eat with his family and left him with anorexia nevorsia." goes upstairs Jo: "Is he trying to starve himself?" Ali: (Thinking: I'm not hungry, I don't care if my stomach growls, I'm not hungry) Jenny: "Ali, come on. You dinner is getting cold" ignores and goes upstairs Jenny: "Since Ali got bullied from his poor treatment back at Riverside High School, he tried many times to get himself expelled, and he is refusing to eat because of the incident in the lunch room back there." Jo: "My, what happened?" Jenny: "Another student threw up in the lunch room, and on the table and near his lunch, Ali was so grossed out, he did not to eat anything for 2 weeks, but he does eat a few foods, which are all Malaysian." goes outside Ali: (Thinking: I'm not hungry, even if I faint from starvation) Aini: "My twin brother won't eat anything and claims he is not hungry, but I do hear low growling sounds reaching his ears." Jenny: "Since Ali won't eat much because of the incident, Ali just won't eat anything unless it is Malaysian." Jo: "How long has he last eaten?" Jenny: "Maybe about 6 days ago." Jo: "I can't believe what I just heard! a teenage boy starving himself because of him getting called fat!" cut to: is walking around the neighborhood Ali: "I'm not hungry." Finding Ali Jo: "Then the family decided to take a walk." family (minus Ali) and Jo are out for a walk Kim: "Mommy, where's Ali?" Jenny: "Oh no..." family runs cut to: walking on the streets Ali: (Thinking: I'm not hungry, no matter what my stomach wants, I wanna die) comes up to the bus Bus Driver: "£3, please." Ali: "To the city park." hands the officer £3 and sits Ali: (Thinking: I am not hungry, but my stomach is making alot of noise) bus drives off cut to: bus drops Ali off Ali: "Here is Boulder Park." walks and sits down on a bench Ali: (Thinking: I feel my hunger getting worse) hears a growling sound, causing him to clutch his stomach in hunger Ali: "My god, this is starting to hurt..." cut to: Dano Family getting on a bus Hugo: "I think he went on here." cut to: leaving Boulder Park Ali: (Thinking: I used my last £3, so i can't buy anything...) walks to a abandoned field Ali: "I wish I brought my MP3..." passes out from exhaustion and starvation cut to: Dano Family arrive at the Boulder Park and go to the abandoned field Jenny: "Just a few more steps." walks into the abandoned field Jenny: "Oh my god! Ali!" picks up the half starved Ali Ali: (slurring) "Mom...?" passes out carries the half-starved boy back to the house cut to: putting Ali on the couch Jenny: "Please don't be dead!" puts her hand on Ali's chest Jenny: "He is still breathing." Toshio: "I will get the Ikan Bakar if he wakes up." Ali: (slurring) "Hyyy moummmm...." brings in the Ikan Bakar Ali: (slurring) "Ikkkkannnnn Bakkkarrrrr, Myyyyyy Favoooorittte." voice stops slurring Ali: "Ah (bleep), I have must came in contact with shrimp again, cause' i'm allergic to shrimp, It gives me a runny nose, high fever, vomiting, and slurring." Jo: "Ali is allergic to shrimp?" Ali: "Guys? can i have some privacy please?" Dano Family (minus Ali) and Jo leave the room Ali: "Ikan Bakar, thanks!" starts eating 5 minutes later, At 9:00pm is asleep on the couch, curled up in a cat-like position Ali: (Thinking: I don't like my grandmother very much, maybe i can stop thinking) comes downstairs while holding Akma Aini: "Ali?" answer Aini: "He must have been exhausted and starving." baubles and climbs on her uncle's back and pulls his T-shirt Ali: "Ah!" shakes his head Ali: "Hi, sister." Mario, Hans, Joan, Jeanne, Ali, and Aen-Min vs. The Babysitter Jo: "I convinced Aini to take Akma for a walk, the parents were going to a social dance, they hired a young babysitter named Josie Dumais to babysit." Jenny: "Ali has shrimp allergies, Aen-Min is allergic to peanuts, Ali, he is an 18-year old rebellious son of mine from Malaysia, warning: Put him on the Naughty Swivel if he doesn't do as he is told." Josie: "OK." hears a blast of heavy metal music coming from Ali's room Jenny: "He hangs out with his classmates, who are bad as himself but they do not starve themselves." Allison: "GO DROWN (bleep)!!!" Ali: "YEAH!" Jamie (One of Ali's classmates): "(bleep) YOU (bleep)Y BABY(bleep)!"!" Josie: "Ali, stop using bad language." Allison: "Shut up! (bleep)!" Ali: "YEAH WHAT SHE SAID!" sticks his tounge out, goes to his car and drives off with his classmates Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts